


Fire and Gasoline

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Another short. Just because (:
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Fire and Gasoline

“So listen, I’m going to attempt to say this as nicely as I can okay?” My friend of over a year says to me as we sit on the stairs of my back porch together sharing a cigarette.  
“Let me have it” I respond as I exhale the smoke and pass it back to him.  
“I think you should probably drop it and obsess over someone more.. uhh.. your speed maybe?” he says, turning his head to the side trying to find the right words to use.  
“I have no idea what you mean by that, and I’m also not sure if I should be offended or not” I reply, pulling a face at him.  
“Okay then let me put it bluntly. You can be a little.. intimidating.. or maybe I should just say, too much?”  
“Oh gee. Thanks for that Dylan” I say shaking my head at him.  
“You know it’s true”  
“If I didn’t love you so much, I would knock you off the porch right now” I reply and shove his shoulder, pushing him to the side.  
“See. Point proven” he says after steadying himself on the stairs.  
“Like he isn’t intimidating to. I feel like we would make a power couple. He isn’t interested at all?” I ask, prying for information.  
“I told you that I’m not getting in the middle of this. There’s only one way that shit would go and it for sure isn’t good. I’ve told him the same” he replies and instantly shuts his mouth.  
“Ooo so there is some interest after all” I let out, smiling over at him.  
“Nope. I said too much. Either change the subject or I’m leaving you here alone all day” he says dramatically.  
“You wouldn’t. Then you would be bored to” I laugh out knowing that we are each other’s soul entertainment until later in the evening when everyone else becomes free from either family stuff or work.  
“I could have just volunteered to work. Probably still could” he replies, daring me to continue pushing him.  
“Go ahead. Then I can come visit and casually run into Eric” I say, shrugging my shoulders at him.  
“You are the worst Y/n”   
“But you looooove me so I guess you aren’t too great yourself. Something about laying with dogs and catching fleas or whatever the hell my dad always says about me hanging out with you guys”   
“Oh because we are the bad influences in this relationship? Has he met you?” he asks with a laugh.  
“Piss off Klebold” I retort.  
“I’m starving” he says after his stomach growls loudly.  
“Nothing new about that. I’ll buy lunch but I get to pick where we eat” I reply, and his face immediately shows that he knows where I’m going with this.  
“Pathetic” is all he says as he stands and leads the way around the side of the house and to his black car parked in it’s usual spot in my driveway.

It doesn’t take long for us to pull up at the pizza place where Dylan and Eric both work.  
“Simmer down Y/n” Dylan says, shaking his head as I sprint towards the entrance.  
“Bite me” I reply over my shoulder at him as I open the door of Blackjacks and walk inside.  
“Who is biting who?” Eric asks while leaning against the counter looking super bored.  
“I mean, I guess that’s your call” I reply and bite my lip at him. I watch as his cheeks go from pink the bright red in seconds.  
“Sorry man, I was forced here” Dylan says as he walks up beside me.  
“You drove” Eric replies, trying to regain his composure.  
“We just came for food and then we will let you go back to being bored. Relax” I say as I lean against the opposite side of the counter right across from him.  
He stands up straight and then quickly makes his way to the back to make our usual.  
“You are gonna give him a heart attack” Dylan says quietly and when I look at him, I can tell that he is trying to hide a laugh.  
“I will give that boy whatever he wants” I reply as I watch Eric move around through the small window.  
“Jesus Y/n” he says, and the laugh finally escapes.  
“I have no shame” I respond and shrug my shoulders at him.  
“Is he seriously scared of me?” I ask after several moments of silence.  
“Maybe not scared. But you for sure make him nervous if that wasn’t obvious already” Dylan responds as Eric rounds the corner with our pizza.  
I pull my wallet out of my backpack to pay but Eric starts shaking his head.  
“Your money is no good here Y/n” he says and then lets his tongue run over his bottom lip.  
“Then what would you like for payment Eric?” I ask, knowing I should tone it down but can’t stop myself.  
“Good lord, Come on woman” Dylan says while pulling on my arm.  
Before he can get me out of the door, I blow Eric a kiss and wink at him and to my surprise he winks back at me.  
“Woah” I let out once we make it back inside Dylan’s car.  
“I’m as shocked as you” Dylan says as he starts the car and drives back to my house.

Later that evening our whole group has came together and we are all in Eric’s basement.  
Our friend Nate, being the life of the party that he is, suggest that we play spin the bottle, but with a twist.  
“Whoever it lands on has to go into the hall closet with the spinner for 5 minutes” he says, feeling proud of himself for just ripping off 7 minutes in heaven.  
“So, we just go into the closet and stand there?” Dylan asks, completely oblivious.  
“Hey, whatever you choose to do when you get in there is your business” Nate says back with a laugh.  
After several rounds the game had started to get pretty boring. The pairs going into the closet didn’t seem to interested in each other and it was just making for a very uncomfortable 5 minutes.  
But then it was Eric’s turn. I wanted nothing more than for that bottle to land on me, but it is a very slim chance, and I don’t know how well I will be able to hide my disappointment.  
He spins the bottle and looks around at the group nervously as it twists around. When it finally stops so does my heart as it lands on someone other than me.  
Dylan stares a hole into the side of my face as the pair walk into the closet and the timer is set.  
It seemed like an hour had passed when the timer finally went off and they came back to the circle.  
I made eye contact with Eric once he was settled back on the floor and the cheeky fucker had the nerve to smirk at me.   
The next two people went and then it was my turn and at this point I had zero faith in the spin the bottle gods. I leaned up and twisted it hard making it spin for what seemed like forever until it finally stopped. Right in the middle of Dylan and Eric.  
“So what now?” I ask, directing the question to Nate.  
“I guess you can pick” he says with a raised eyebrow. Knowing full well who I will go for.  
“I’ll go” Eric says catching me completely off guard.  
“Well damn. Let’s go then” I say as I stand and lead the way down the hall and into the closet.  
Eric follows me in and closes the door before turning to face me.  
“I did not expect that” I start to say but before I can finish the sentence, he is coming at me.  
“Shhh” he lets out before pressing his lips to mine. I feel my eyebrows shoot up and the rest of my body freezes.  
When he pulls away, I try to relax myself but there is no wiping the huge smile off of my face.  
“I really thought I would have to be the one to do that. I also kinda thought that when I did you may run” I say, but before I can continue, he comes back at me, pushing me until my back is against the wall.  
“I decided that I didn’t want you to be the one to make a move. I knew it was coming with all that shit you talk” he says before letting his lips brush against mine.  
“I can back my shit talking up” I say, reaching around and putting my hand on the back of his head and pulling his mouth to mine again.  
He presses his lips into me and then gives me three short pecks before pulling away again.  
“Let me really kiss you Eric” I let out with my hand still on the back of his head.  
“You really want to make out in the closet?” he asks with a smirk.  
“If that’s my option then absolutely” I reply.  
He searches my face before slightly nodding his head and letting me pull him back into me.  
I let my tongue come out and run over his bottom lip and he parts his lips for me. I find his tongue with mine and circle it slowly. He catches on and before long he has me pinned tightly against the wall, devouring my mouth with his.  
I hear the timer go off and I know he does to but there is nos topping this right now.  
“You guys good?” Dylan asks from outside the door, but neither of us break apart to respond.  
He knocks loudly and Eric finally pulls back enough to answer.  
“Fuck off Dylan” he yells out and I can hear laughing from the other side of the door.  
“Guess the game is over” Dylan says as he retreats back to the group.  
“We gonna stay in the closet all night?” I ask before Eric can find my lips again.  
“I don’t mind if you don’t” he says as he looks down at me with swollen lips and hungry eyes.  
“We could always sneak into your room” I reply, biting my lip.  
“You want to go to my room?” he asks looking shocked.  
“Don’t you?” I reply with my own question.  
He immediately grabs my hand and slowly turns the doorknob to open the closet door. I laugh quietly as he sticks his head out and looks down the hall before he pulls me out with him and quickly into his room.  
“Is this supposed to be a secret?” I ask once we are in his room with the door shut.  
“Not at all. But you know as well as I do that if any one of them knows that we are in here that they will never leave us alone” he says with a big smile.  
“You are probably right about that” I reply, and walk over to sit on the edge of his bed.  
“So what now? There’s a lot more space to get away from each other in here” he says, still standing on the other side of the room.  
“You want to get away from me?” I ask, feeling confused by his actions and words.  
“I wouldn’t have brought you in my room to get away from you Y/n. That’s not what I meant”  
“Then come here” I reply, as I motion at him with my finger to join me on the bed.  
With his hands in his pockets, he makes his way over and sits next to me.  
“I have to say, I didn’t come into this night thinking that any of this would have happened”  
“Yeah me either. But here we are” he replies without looking at me.  
“You knew that I liked you?”  
“Are you joking? You make it pretty obvious” he says and starts to smile without looking at me.  
“You make it pretty obvious that you haven’t felt the same way. So why the sudden change?”  
“It’s not that at all. I don’t really know how to take you. I’m used to being the one doing the chasing. It’s weird the other way around” he lets me know as he finally glances over at me.  
“So it’s bad that I know what I want and go after it?”  
“I didn’t say that either Y/n”  
“Then I don’t guess I know where you are going with this. Do you like me back or no?” I ask, getting irritated with the back and forth.  
“Obviously”  
I smile over at him causing him to roll his eyes at me.  
“You know that Dylan is completely against this right?”   
“He just thinks that I’m too much for you is all” I reply, while shrugging my shoulders.  
“You might be” he laughs out.  
“Oh. Well in that case I guess we can just forget that any of this ever happened” I reply, and stand up from the bed to leave the room but he grabs my wrist, causing me to stop in my tracks.  
“Don’t leave”  
I look back at him and see that his eyes are big and he looks very unsure of himself.  
I sit back down beside him and for several minutes we sit silently waiting for the other to say something.  
“Why do you like me?” he finally asks.  
“For starters, you are hot as fuck. I love the way that your eyebrows scrunch up when you are concentrating on something. I love the way your whole face lights up when you smile. I love your “I don’t give a fuck what you think of me” attitude. I love that you can make anyone laugh no matter what is going on. And I love how your eyes turn a more green shade when you are happy about something” I let it all out without even thinking about how I should respond.  
He looks at me with his mouth open sightly as he takes in everything that I just said.  
“And I reallllly love it when you do that” I continue as I watch his tongue come out and go over his bottom lip.  
“Alright, stop” he says with a small laugh as he covers his face with his hands.  
“You asked. I told the truth. I can keep going though if you want”   
“Shhh” he replies as he moves closer to me. His hand comes up to my cheek as his lips come into contact with mine.  
The kiss goes deep almost instantly and I find myself getting lost in the feeling. My hand goes to the front of his shirt and I lean back on the bed, trying to take him with me.  
“Slow down” he breathes out as he breaks the kiss and pulls away from me.  
“Why?”  
“Because I haven’t even told you all the things that I “love” about you yet” he says, making quotations marks with his fingers.  
“Uhhh guys?” we hear Dylan say from outside the door.  
“Go away Dylan!” I call out to him making Eric laugh.  
“No” Dylan responds before opening the door and walking right in.  
“Come on in then” Eric says as he shakes his head at our friend.  
“This is happening huh?” Dylan asks as he looks back and forth between the two of us and we both look up at him.  
“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you if it goes bad”  
“What do you think is going to go so wrong dude?” Eric asks, making me cock my head to the side as I look up at Dylan with a smile.  
“You are fire Reb. And she’s fucking gasoline. The two together never ends well”  
“Or it’s hot as fuck” I reply.


End file.
